


Fictober drabble #9

by devovere



Series: Fictober 2018 drabbles [9]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Fictober 2018, Medical, Not Beta Read, Post-Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 12:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16241426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devovere/pseuds/devovere
Summary: Prompt: "You shouldn't have come here."





	Fictober drabble #9

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "You shouldn't have come here."

She woke to find him sitting by her bed, reading something on a PADD. Before she could stop herself or even remember all that had happened, she murmured, “When did you get glasses?”

He startled slightly and looked over at her. His face creased into the dimpled smile she had always loved, and then she remembered.

She rolled away from him, violently. She swallowed sudden tears as he sighed deeply.

“You shouldn’t have come here,” she choked out.

“Why not, Kathryn?” His voice was patient, but roughened with emotion.

She shuddered. “I never wanted you to see me like this.”


End file.
